La Saga de la Era de Bronce
by Atalanta EA
Summary: Tras la batalla del Santuario y el regreso de la auténtica Atenea, una serie de cambios se está llevando a cabo entre los caballeros dorados. Un grupo de visitantes inesperados hará su aparición para dejar un mensaje importante a los santos atenienses.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Shonen Jump Y TOEI. Otros personajes salidos de mi imaginación, por lo menos a nivel psico-físico, si me pertenecen, así que si a alguien le interesa usarlos para otro fic no le cuesta nada avisarme antes. Este es un fic hecho por y para fans, sin afán lucrativo, y con el único propósito de entretener mi cabeza llena de pelo y mi neurona tonta.

Toda semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia (ya quisiera yo que los caballeros existieran de verdad, pero toca aguantarse!!)

LA SAGA DE LA ERA DE BRONCE

CAPÍTULO 1: "Emboscada" (parte 1)

La tarde caía lentamente sobre las colinas del Santuario de Atenea. Poco a poco, los rayos de aquel sol de primavera que se apagaba a medida que los minutos pasaban, fue dando paso a la oscuridad, que ya comenzaba a trazar sombras que se extendían tenebrosamente hacia los montículos de piedra sobre los que se asentaba el recinto sagrado. La brisa del crepúsculo arrastraba consigo el polvo de roca de la montaña, posándose sobre los monumentos y edificios de piedra que conformaban el refugio de la Diosa de la sabiduría, dándoles un aspecto envejecido y descuidado.

Arrodillándose, el santo de Leo pasó su mano para apartar el polvo que se acumulaba sobre la lápida del que hasta hacía pocos días antes había considerado su compañero, Shura de Capricornio, y que ahora yacía inerte bajo dos metros de tierra y piedra. Sus dedos trazaron con parsimonia el nombre de aquel que se había hecho llamar así mismo "el caballero más fiel a Atenea". Deslizando su mano hasta el suelo, Aioria cerró con fuerza su puño sobre la tierra removida, llevándolo después a la altura de sus ojos y cerrando los párpados con ira contenida.

"No es justo", pensó el custodio de la quinta casa mientras apretaba su mano, que temblaba de rabia. "Aquí descansa el asesino de mi hermano Aioros, su cuerpo reposa ya en una tumba dentro de los límites del santuario, a pesar de haberse atrevido a levantar la mano contra nuestra diosa. Y sin embargo, los restos de mi hermano, que dio su vida por proteger la de Atenea, no puede gozar de una sepultura digna en la que pueda encontrar el descanso eterno porque nunca fueron encontrados".

-¡Maldita sea, no es justo! -gritó alzándose de repente y lanzando violentamente al aire el puñado de tierra que sostenía en su mano.

El eco de aquel grito surcó el aire, rompiendo el silencio de aquel solitario rincón del cementerio de caballeros. Los cuerpos de aquellos que habían perecido hacía apenas 48 horas a manos de los jóvenes caballeros de bronce habían sido trasladados a la parte más aislada de aquel cementerio, al lugar donde normalmente eran enterrados los santos de corazón impuro. Pero eso poco le importaba al santo de Leo. Estaba furioso por el hecho de que hubieran permitido que los caídos, en especial el caballero de Capricornio, hubieran sido enterrados dentro del santuario, y por esa misma razón, dos días antes, no había asistido ni a las honras fúnebres ni al sepelio. No sabía qué le había llevado a acudir ahora hasta la tumba de Shura, pero su corazón gritaba de dolor e impotencia. Intentaba por todos los medios comprender los hechos que habían rodeado la muerte de Aioros, intentaba hacerse a la idea de que Shura no había sido totalmente culpable... Pero no podía.

Pero su corazón era noble, y en su fuero interno albergaba la esperanza de que algún día sabría perdonar y olvidar. Claro, que no sería ni hoy, ni mañana.

De repente, una sombra se cernió sobre el suelo, ocultando la escasa luz solar que iluminaba aún el suelo sobre el que yacía aquella tumba. Aioria no se alarmó ya que pensaba que se trataba de una nube traviesa, hasta que una voz gruesa y grave se elevó por detrás de su espalda.

-Algún día aprenderás, caballero...

Aioria se giró rápidamente, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio como una enorme mano se atenazaba sobre su cuello, comprimiendo su garganta con fuerza, impidiéndole respirar.

-... ¡QUE LA JUSTICIA NO EXISTE! JAJAJAJAJA!! - concluyó aquella voz con tono jactancioso y amenazador.

El león dorado trató de asir la mano que le oprimía el cuello, pero descubrió con desagrado que estaba recubierta por un guantelete cubierto en su totalidad por púas afiladas como cuchillos. Alzando el rostro, intento identificar a su agresor, pero éste ocultaba sus facciones bajo una capucha de lana de color blanco. ¿Cómo demonios había sido capaz aquel intruso de traspasar los límites del santuario? Y lo que es más... ¿Cómo había podido atacar por sorpresa sin que Aioria hubiese notado su presencia?

Sin dejar de reír, el invasor levantó el brazo que sostenía el cuello de Aioria, que quedó suspendido y con las piernas colgando a buena distancia del suelo. Y es que aquel sujeto era enorme…Se podría decir incluso que superaba en altura a Aldebarán de Tauro.

Aioria comenzó a patalear con la esperanza de golpear el cuerpo de aquella mole humana, pero su agresor lo sostenía a una distancia prudencial, y no pudiendo agarrarle por las muñecas debido a la protección de sus brazos, el quinto custodio temía que un mal movimiento le partiera el cuello. La falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones ya se hacía plausible, pues su vista comenzó a nublarse de repente. Tal parecía que aquel individuo estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida, de modo que en un último intento desesperado, el santo de Leo encendió su cosmos con la intención de alertar a sus compañeros de armas.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad se cernió sobre el santo. Lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia fue el dolor que experimentaron sus músculos cuando su oponente le soltó y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

--

-¿Qué rayos...?

Milo de Escorpio abandonó su posición y subió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas hacia el lugar del cual procedía el cosmos de Aioria. El aviso de alarma le había tomado completamente desprevenido durante su ronda por el perímetro exterior del santuario, por lo que se encontraba muy alejado de la colina zodiacal y sus alrededores inmediatos.

La verdad era que Aioria no era santo de su devoción. De entre los caballeros dorados siempre fue el que hacía enfadar con más facilidad a Milo. No soportaba su aire altanero y prepotente, y en cierta forma envidiaba su porte noble y su carisma. Siempre le había considerado "el hermano del traidor", y ese pensamiento era el que durante tantos años le había producido tanto rechazo a colaborar o tan siquiera relacionarse con el santo de Leo. Años atrás, si de él hubiera dependido, Aioria no hubiera sido candidato para la armadura dorada.

Hacía escasos días que la verdad sobre Aioros había salido a la luz. Lo cierto era que Milo había tenido que replantearse su actitud con respecto a Aioria, pero el escorpión celeste era un hombre muy orgulloso a quien no le resultaba nada fácil reconocer sus errores. Ni loco se iba a acercar a Aioria para pedirle una disculpa, eso iba en contra de su naturaleza.

Pero una cosa era resistirse a disculparse, y otra muy distinta no acudir al llamado de auxilio de su compañero, menos cuando podría ser un aviso de un posible ataque al recinto sagrado. De modo que, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a subir las escarpadas faldas del santuario a la velocidad del rayo, dispuesto a socorrer al santo de Leo.

Una roca de dimensiones diminutas fue a para a sus pies, deteniendo en seco su carrera a mitad del angosto paso de piedra que conectaba las afueras del santuario con la calzada zodiacal. Milo aguzó sus sentidos y encendió su cosmos para dar la voz de alarma. O mucho se equivocaba, o no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

Con paso lento y decidido se adelantó inspeccionando cada rincón del paso en el que se encontraba. Pero no logró percibir nada aparte del sonido del viento, y del ruido que su botas hacían y que rebotaba haciendo eco sobre las pétreas paredes a medida que avanzaba. Sus ojos se desplazaron de lado a lado; afinó su oído, y con su olfato comenzó a buscar algún indicio de presencia extraña. Nada.

Una oscura silueta se desplazó a sus espaldas, cruzando la entrada del paso a gran velocidad y despareciendo nuevamente. Milo giró en redondo, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver nada, de modo que incremento su cosmos de forma agresiva y alzó la voz:

-¡Muéstrate quien quiera que seas! ¿O es que acaso eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a enfrentarte a mí? - exclamó, retando a su oponente invisible.

De nuevo a sus espaldas, la silueta se desplazó de la misma manera que la vez anterior. Milo volvió a girar, esta vez más consciente de que alguien le acechaba. Nada, seguía sin ver ni un alma a su alrededor.

Ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando, de pronto, su oído percibió un leve murmullo que se extendía a través de la piedra. Era una risa aguda, suave y cristalina, incluso podría decirse que pícara y descarada. Al santo de la octava casa no le cupo la menor duda: era la risa de una mujer.

Milo levantó una ceja y torció la boca con gesto cínico. "Así que se nos ha colado una ratita en el santuario, ¿eh?", pensó mientras avanzaba entre las rocas sin perder detalle de todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¡Da la cara, y prueba el veneno del escorpión!- gritó en el mismo instante en el que lanzaba cinco de sus quince Agujas Escarlata con la intención de golpear a su contrincante. Pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. Lo único que consiguió fue provocar un desprendimiento de piedra, del cual tuvo que apartarse para no acabar aplastado. Y tras el estrépito y la polvareda que el derrumbe había provocada, nada, de nuevo el silencio.

Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado completamente, Milo vio salir de entre las rocas un resplandor dorado. Era un resplandor suave y cálido que iluminaba las paredes de piedra con energía. Fuera lo que fuese, su brillo era cegador, deslumbrante y atrayente, y el santo de Escorpio no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse para descubrir la fuente de aquel resplandor.

Arrodillándose sobre el suelo, Milo fue apartando piedra tras piedra hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula: ante él se hallaba brillando con gran fulgor una preciosa manzana de oro. Su superficie era perfectamente redonda; tenía un aspecto muy jugoso, tanto que Milo pensó si su sabor no sería parecido al de la ambrosía de los dioses.

El escorpión dorado alargó la mano y tomó entre sus dedos aquella delicia divina, hechizado por su brillo y el reflejo de su propio rostro sobre su redonda superficie. Estaba tan ensimismado por aquel resplandor, que no se dio cuenta del segundo rostro que la superficie de la fruta reflejaba junto al suyo hasta que ya fue tarde.

El escorpión levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo justo en el instante en que una red pesada y luminosa le caía encima. Milo rodó por el suelo, forcejeando con la red en su intento de escapar de aquella trampa. Pero extrañamente, cuanto más se esforzaba en romperla, más apresado se sentía por ella.

La red se iluminó, produciendo una descarga eléctrica que recorrió la espina dorsal de Milo y le hizo arquear la espalda mientras gritaba de dolor. El santo de Escorpio sintió como aquella red drenaba todas sus fuerzas y su cosmos.

Cuando el dolor cesó, Milo se quedó quieto. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba por segundos. En ese instante, volvió a escuchar la misma risa de antes, solo que esta vez de forma más clara y mucho más cerca. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, pero antes de que pudiera alzarla el peso de una bota le aplastó la cara contra el suelo.

- Y ahora- susurró su oponente desde su elevada posición, mientras colocaba en el cuello de Milo la punta de su lanza-, ¿quién es la rata y quién es el gato?

--

Buenas a todo el respetable!! Soy Atalanta EA, novata en publicar historias en FFnet (digo en publicar porque hace la tira que no dejo de leer las historias de tantos y tantos autores), y aquí os presento mi primer fic. Me ayudaría mucho que me mandaseis comentarios al respecto (en tanto que sean civilizados y objetivos, que hablar por hablar lo hacemos todos mu bien), porque así voy puliendo mi estilo, que aún es bastante rústico (por no decir otra cosa).

Pero bueno, si os da por tirarme tomates, al menos que sean de ensalada, que ahora que llega el veranito me va a ir bien pa bajar unos pocos kilos!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, allá por el año 2057 (día arriba, día abajo)


End file.
